Deep Inside
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Leia reveals her feelings for Han through a poem. One shot.


**TITLE: "Deep Inside" **

**AUTHOR: **Maiden of Endor

**RATING: ** K+

**GENRE: **Romance

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Wars; I'm just borrowing the characters and situations for this story. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and the poem "Deep Inside" was written by my friend, Nhunie.

**SUMMARY: **Leia reveals her feelings for Han through a poem.

Inside the Millenium Falcon, Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa were eating dinner silently. Both were sitting at a table, facing each other. Not a word was said during the duration of the meal. As Han looked at Leia from across the table, he can't help but stare intensely at her. Of all the women he'd been with, not one of them was as beautiful as her. Everytime he would look into those lovely brown eyes of hers, he would be lost in time, thinking of nothing but loving her. _But this is impossible, _Han thought. _She could never love a person like me. A princess like her doesn't deserve me. How… sad. But I love you._

Leia felt the weight of Han's eyes crashing down upon her. She looked at him from across the table. As she did, their eyes met. Looking into his eyes, she saw longing, hope, and… something else. Something she can't quite put a finger on, but in that instant, it hit her right through her heart. Realizing it, Leia blushed and turned away her eyes from him. _The more I stare at you, the more I fall deeper in love with you, _she thought. _I love you, Han. You may not admit it to me, but I know you know that you love me. Tell me, why can't we be together? What is stopping us from being able to love each other? _These were the thoughts that kept racing through Leia's mind.

On impulse, Leia stood up from her seat. Han looked up at her and asked her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm done eating," she replied. Truth is, Leia can't take anymore staring at Han from the table and doing wishful thinking, thinking about if they were really meant for each other. As she was about to walk away, Han stood up and followed her. She felt him placed his hands on her shoulders. It made her heart plummet in her stomach. Leia turned to face him. As a front, she tried to look unaffected with the gesture, and looked at him stoically. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Han, I told you I'm finished with my dinner. Do you need something?"

"Leia…" Han trailed off. He was obvoiusly offended by the way she responded at him. He tried not to show it, however. Instead, he replied, "Are you feeling sick?"

"Sick?" Leia asked, confused. She forced herself to smile, but all she could come up with is a sheepish grin. "No," she shook her head. "I'm okay. I'll just go back to my room, because I'm feeling sleepy. Thanks for the concern, Han. Goodnight." With that, she walked faster away from him.

Back in her room, Leia scolded herself silently for acting the way she did a while ago. _How mean of you to treat him that way, Leia,_ she mumbled to herself. _You already blew the chance of professing your love for Han._ She sat down on the makeshift bed and lied down feeling annoyed at her self. Looking at the ceiling, she tried to force herself to fall asleep, but all she could do was think about Captain Han Solo. How he had been kind to her, even if she always act irritatingly towards him.

Her gaze was shifted to a pile of crumpled paper, which was located in the trash bin on one corner of the room. Those pieces of paper were Leia's unsent love letters to Han, written at different times during her entire stay in the Millenium Falcon. She wanted to send those letters to Han, but was much too embarassed to do so.

Han was also lying down on his bed, doing the same thing Leia was doing. He wanted to fall asleep, but all he could do was think about that beautiful Alderaanian princess. Her smile was magic.

He looked at his bedside table, and saw all the unsent love letters he was

planning to give to Leia. He admitted to himself that he's quite lousy at doing love letters. _Oh well, _he thought. _Might as well not send those letters. You'll only embarrass yourself in the end. _

In the middle of the night, Leia suddenly woke up from her fitful sleep. A stroke of inspiration came upon her. She sat up, opening the lampshade beside her bed and fumbling in her drawer for pen and paper. She found her fountain pen and took the scented stationery she brought with her to the ship. Then she started writing what she was dying to tell Han ever since. She planned to sneak the letter into Han's quarters when Han wasn't around. _I hope he reads this. No turning back this time, princess, _she told herself.

In the other room, Han also did the same. The next morning, he'll secretly

place the letter on Leia's bedside table when the latter isn't looking.

The next day, after Han went back from his talks with the other rebels, he went to his room. As he opened the door, he smelled the aroma of sweet-scented paper. _Where did that come from? _Han wondered. As he searched his eyes from where the scent was coming from, he found a neatly folded piece of pink parchment. He sniffed at it and realized that it was scented stationery. The paper had an address written outside. It said, "To Captain Han Solo". It was written in a girly, cursive handwriting. His heart beat faster. Carefully, he opened the letter and read its contents. It was

not a letter, but more of a poem:

"**DEEP INSIDE"**

I may not be serious

As you see in my action.

I may not say "I love you"

As you expect me to say.

You may not feel my gentle touch

The only way I hold you.

You may not hear the things

I said about you.

But my heart shouts with joy

Whenever I see you.

Love is not just about saying "I love you".

Or to love is not just to hold you close.

Love is shown in many other ways.

You might have thought that I don't love you.

You might have thought

that I don't care

for you.

But deep inside my heart,

You occupied the biggest and sweetest part.

Beneath the poem, the words "I love you, Han" was written. It was signed by a name Han had always wanted to see printed on a love letter sent to him: LEIA

ORGANA. This was a pleasant shock to him. His head was still reeling from what he had just read. He read the letter for the second and third time, and assured himself that this was for real. At last, he now found out what was truly inside her heart. With

pride, he folded back the letter and placed it carefully inside his drawer. Then he

grabbed his own letter for Leia. Pacing hurriedly, Han went to his room and silently sneaked the letter beside her nightlight. As he went out of the room, Han secretly hoped he would serendipitously bump into Leia. _No turning back now. I'll finally confess my feelings for you, my princess._

After taking a short walk outside, Leia returned to the Millenium Falcon and went to her room. Setting her eyes on the table standing by her bedside, she found a folded piece of paper. It was addressed to her. The handwriting was all too familiar. She smiled. Her heart raced as she opened the letter. It read:

Dear Princess,

"You may have thought that I don't love you, you may have thought that I don't care for you. But deep inside my heart, you occupied the biggest and sweetest part."

I feel the same way too. I've always wanted to tell you this, and I think now is the right time for me to do so. I can't bear to lose you. I love you. Just remember I'll always be there for you no matter what.

Again, I love you.

-Captain Han Solo

Leia smiled and held the letter close to her chest. She sighed to herself romantically. She read it again and assured herself that she's not dreaming. At last, she finally knew what Han wanted to tell her for a long time. Still smiling, Leia went out of the room, feeling as if she's floating on a cloud. She secretly hoped she would serendipitously bump into Han and come face to face with him. _This time, I myself would tell him I love him._

Hey peepz! Go ahead, send me your reviwes and tell me what you think of my story._  
_


End file.
